


A Sleepless Night with Papa

by plinth_of_life



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, Raising a baby, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, parent!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 18:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinth_of_life/pseuds/plinth_of_life
Summary: Phil uploads a new video in the Sleepless Night with Phil series but this time, he's joined by a special guest.





	A Sleepless Night with Papa

“Hey guys! I haven’t made one of these videos in a while but this seemed like an appropriate time to make another insomnia video, plus I have with me —”

Phil is interrupted by a small cooing sound. He furrows his brows at the camera then looks down with a small, teasing smile.

“Shh, it’s supposed to be a secret!” he playfully whispers to what his eyes are focused on below the frame.

“Ok, surprise is over, it’s Ella!” Phil softly exclaims as he gently lifts a tiny baby into the frame. She is cradled snugly in her father’s left arm, wearing white pyjamas with purple zigzags running down the sleeves. As he lifts her, Ella opens her eyes a bit wider and gurgles for the camera. Phil grins and lowers his arm so the baby is out of frame again.

“Oh, in case you’ve been living under a rock these past few months, Dan and I made a baby! Well, we didn’t make her, we adopted her. We got her only a few days after she was born and she’s already six weeks old! She’s almost completely lost her new baby smell.” Phil frowns then leans down to sniff his daughter’s head.

“Anyway!” He looks back at the camera with a giggle, poking his tongue through his teeth. “You can imagine that my occasional insomnia has gotten a little more frequent since this one came along. I’m basically surviving on coffee now, even at night. Usually Dan and I take shifts but he’s been a little under the weather lately so I’m on baby watch all night. Let me take you guys through what dad life is like, after dark!” Phil says, wiggling his eyebrows with a faux-serious face.

The video cuts to a tripod shot of Phil holding Ella over her cot. A timestamp in the bottom right corner reads ‘2:37 AM’.

“Ella woke up and started crying right before I filmed the intro, so I’m hoping after 30 minutes of rocking, she’ll get the cue to go to sleep.”

Phil cradles Ella close to his chest, gently swaying and rocking her back and forth. He looks down at her and moves his face closer to hers. He speaks in a gentle voice, just loud enough to hear but soft enough to keep the baby calm.

“I think you just wanted to be with Papa, hm? You stopped crying as soon as I picked you up. Did you just want to snuggle with Papa? Is that what you wanted, sweet girl?” Phil’s voice progressively gets higher and sing-songier, like he forgets the camera is there and just baby-talks with his daughter as if no audience will be watching him.

Ella flutters her long lashes and her eyes start to close. Phil makes soft shushing sounds and slows down his rocking. Right before she is about to drift off in his arms, he gently places her back in the cot, giving her belly a soft rub and her forehead a quick kiss.

There is a jump cut back to the handheld camera with only Phil in the frame, sitting on the couch and looking at the camera with bleary eyes.

“So I know you guys are gonna comment ‘PHIL, have you dropped the baby yet?’, ‘PHIL, how are you holding the baby so well?’, ‘who are you and what have you done with clumsy Phil?’. Well, I’ll have you guys know that I’m an excellent baby holder. Like you could see in that clip, Ella loves being held by her papa.”

He looks smugly at the camera before darting his eyes off to the side with a sheepish grin. “Ok, this is so embarrassing, but Dan actually made me practice carrying around a bag of flour wrapped up in a blanket for a whole week before the baby arrived… I only dropped the flour once though! And I’ve never dropped the baby, not after Dan scolded me for the flour incident…”

He begins to blush and the video quickly jump cuts again.

The timestamp now reads ‘4:05 AM’. Phil is now sitting in a rocking chair next to the cot, giving Ella a bottle. The baby squirms a little in Phil’s arm and makes little cooing sounds as she eats. Phil gazes at her with a wide smile.

“She’s been eating so much lately, the doctor said she’s going through a ‘growth spurt’. I thought tiny babies were always growing a lot, but I guess right now she’s just growing a lot a lot. Maybe you’re going to be tall like your dads?”

Ella starts fussing and pushing the bottle away. “Oh, I know, we are freakishly tall. Sorry if I offended you, darling.” Phil puts the bottle on a side table and lifts Ella onto his shoulder to burp her.

“Can you burp for Papa, baby?” he says along with gentle pats to her back. She lets out surprisingly loud burp and Phil giggles in response.

“You sound like Daddy after he’s drank too much Dr. Pepper! Now, let’s see if you want to finish this bottle, hm?”

Phil brings Ella back down into a cradle position but he suddenly begins grabbing at the shoulder of his black t-shirt.

“Oh, you spit up on Papa a little… That’s ok, happens to the best of us, isn’t that right, Ella?”

Ella finishes up her bottle and burps over Phil’s shoulder again. He wipes around her mouth and bounces her a little in his lap.

“Is it time for Ellie to go back to sleep? Do you think Papa can get some sleep too? Maybe he needs a late-night snack like you! Not a nappy change though, I think I’m set with that.”

Phil quietly settles Ella into his arms, then begins singing a soft lullaby and rocking in the chair.

The timestamp is now ‘4:30 AM’ and Phil is in the kitchen alone.

“I think feeding the baby so much has made me a lot hungrier at night. Dan likes to tease me by telling me I’m becoming a baby too. Speaking of, he bought some new cereal I’d like to try…”

Phil ducks his head into a cupboard, shortly followed by a jump cut. Phil is now laying in bed, tucked into his black and white duvet. Dan’s arm can be seen in frame and his snores make up the background noise of their bedroom.

“Ok guys, I think I’m finally getting sleepy so I’m going to try to fall asleep now. Thanks for joining me for another sleepless night with Phil! I swear I’m not going to turn into a family vlogger or anything but hopefully you enjoyed watching me and my adorable baby!”

Phil, already in a hushed voice, whispers even softer. “Not that most of you are here to see me. I do have the cutest baby in the world, no offence to any babies watching.”

Right on cue, the baby monitor on the bedside table lights up and the snoring sound is replaced by cries. Phil moves the camera close to his face to finish off the video.

“Ok, I guess sleep will have to wait! See you guys soon. GooooodBYE!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I've been experiencing some baby fever lately and this fic was really fun to write!
> 
> Reblogs, comments, and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @queerendeavors <3


End file.
